1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interleaved signal converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation of all analog-to-digital converters must be restricted to a maximum clock rate Rmax that each converter is capable of achieving. N converters are often arranged in interleaved systems which utilize N interleaved clock signals so that the system can operate at a significantly-higher system rate which is substantially NRmax. The performance of such interleaved systems, however, has often been substantially degraded because their interleaved clock signals were not accurately positioned. In addition, the process of positioning has often contributed excessive jitter to the clock signals which further degrades system performance.